The Never Ending Tales of the Cat and Bat
by TheWordCreatorOriginator
Summary: These are just various drabbles and one-shots about Bruce Wayne's most enduring love interest, Selina Kyle. Please note this a story is primarily relationship focused. Preview: It was at this time that she spoke the words she was too afraid to say out loud. "You know, I'd take care of you, if you let me. I'd stay, if you'd ask me too." Image Credit: DC Comics Catwoman v3 #27
1. Old Patterns and Opposites Attract

**Title:** The Never Ending Tales of the Cat and Bat

**Pairing:** Bruce/Selina

**Ratings:** T for now might change to M for future chapters.

**Summary:** Various drabbles and one-shots about Batman and Bruce Wayne's most enduring love interest, Selina Kyle, Catwoman. Some will be really short, some will be longer. Minor action more relationship focused, there will probably be other Batfamily cameos since I love them all.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! All credit goes to DC Comics

* * *

Old Patterns

She knew it was inevitable.

Inevitable that she loved him.

Inevitable that she wanted him.

_Needed _him.

Inevitable that despite his hesitations, they always fell back into the same old patterns.

It was all a game –except it wasn't.

At least not anymore.

* * *

Opposites Attract

He couldn't understand it.

He couldn't understand _her_.

Or more specifically how she had this effect on him.

But maybe that's why he kept coming back to her.

He was a thinker, a solver, and he approached every problem in the same logical, rational way.

But with her there was no logic. No rationale.

She was riddle he just couldn't solve; the extra puzzle piece that just didn't seem to fit into his black and white world.

But if she didn't fit, then why did she feel so right?

She understood even if he didn't.

It was funny really, he was supposed to be the genius and yet he overlooked one of the simplest explanations.

It was one of the primary rules of the universe; one all of nature was governed by.

It was scientific law.

Opposites attract.

* * *

**A/N:**Greetings fellow BatxCat shippers! This is just a couple of drabbles that have been collecting dust on my hard drive and I finally decided to post them. I know this chapter is short, but my goal is to get at least another chapter up by the end of the week. I can't make any promises though as I am notoriously bad about updating and also insanely busy with school, but I'll try my best. For those of you who follow my other fanfic, Happy Father's Day, I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates on that front. I haven't abandoned that project I've just been busy/lazy/procrastinating.

***Note: **These drabbles were written hastily in the wee hours of the morning as I fell asleep, so if you catch any errors or something isn't entirely cohesive, please let me know! :)


	2. Fears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bruce or Selina in any way shape or form! Poor me! All credit goes to DC Comics (those lucky S.O.B.s)

****"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater." ~Anonymous

* * *

Fears

"You're afraid." She stated simply, matter-of-factly."

The question hung in the air like a challenge. Her face was passive except for her left eyebrow; the perfect arch rose in question.

He stared back at her a moment, genuinely shocked.

"_Excuse me_?"

She moved closer then, raising her voice with each click of her heels. The loud clacking they made on the marble tile seemed to punctuate her words further.

"You heard me. You're _afraid_. Of _me_. Of _us_. You're afraid to let yourself be happy."

He snorted then, his face dripping with derision.

"Why would I be afraid of_ you_?"

His tone was so callous. So flippant and dismissive that she almost faltered in her assurance. But she knew him.

She could see the vein pulse in his clenched jaw, the way his bright blue eyes flashed dangerously. She knew her words had gotten to him.

She knew she was _right_.

She moved closer still, invading his space. Her face was a mere inches from his. His full lips so tantalizingly close. Even though they were fighting she had to bite back the urge to kiss him. It was impossible for her to be this close to him without that aching _want_ inside of her.

What she wanted more than ever was to press her lips desperately to that snide frown of his and smooth away its edges. To control it.

Make it _hers_.

But she couldn't. Not now.

Now it would it only be a distraction. It was a distraction she had used plenty of times in the past when she didn't feel like arguing. But now she _had_ to make him understand.

This time she didn't yell. Her words were soft, almost pleading.

"You're afraid because I'm unexpected. I'm not part of your carefully constructed world and that terrifies you. You're always one step ahead, always planning your next move, but you can't do that with me. And you're afraid of getting hurt again, Bruce. But you don't have to be, not with me. I know you're scars Bruce, and I love you even more for them. I have the same scars, the same fears. I underst**–**

"_Don't_," He thundered, cutting her off abruptly. "You don't understand anything, _Selina_."

He spat out her name like a curse. He turned his head away from her, arms crossed indignantly in front of his chest.

"Yes I _do_! I do understand, Bruce! How can you say that I don't?" she shouted frantically. She really was pleading now. She pressed herself to him, gripping his forearms tightly, begging for him to look at her and see. "Why are you so afraid to let me love you? _Why_?!

She shook him slightly growing more desperate in her actions as he still refused to meet her gaze. He shoved her away so roughly it caused her to stumble back.

They both froze, gazes snapping to each other in shock. Selina stared at him mouth agape, her emerald eyes brimming with unshed tears. He had never treated her like this.

Bruce stared back, equally shocked in his actions. The gaze in Selina's eyes was one of pure hurt and betrayal. Inside the shame was washing over him in waves, but he didn't know what to say. Well actually he did, he just _couldn't._

She could see the apology already forming in his eyes, but it was too late. Her mouth pressed into a firm line and she forced herself to hold back her tears as her emerald eyes searched his cerulean ones.

The unspoken question burned lividly in their depths.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_**Why?**_

She didn't give him time to answer. Without a word she turned stiffly and strode out of the room. The only sound was the vicious echo of her heels on the tile. The door slammed with a cold finality, leaving the room ominously quiet.

Inside Bruce's head however, Selina's words echoed darkly.

_Why are you so afraid to let me love you?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_**Why?**_

"Because I can't, Selina." He whispered finally, the empty room his only audience. "I'm in too deep and _I can't_. I can't risk it."

She was right. He knew it deep down in his core; she had been right all along. He _was _afraid.

There was just nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**A/N:** So I met my goal guys! New chapter up in 2 days! That's a record for me guys! Thank you so much to all who followed or favortied this, and a special thanks to SwindleHeart for being the first reviewer! 3

I know this is another short one guys, but I promise their will be some longer chaps coming up soon! :)


	3. Sleep

**Disclaimer:** All credit goes to DC Comics. I own nothing! (If I did Damian wouldn't be dead...)

**Summary:**Selina muses over Bruce as he sleeps. No plot, mainly just description. Something that came to me while I was studying for a physics test I need to make up.

* * *

Sleep

She loved to watch him sleep.

Okay so maybe that sounded a little weird, but whatever.

It's not like she watched him outside the window with binoculars (that's something he would be far more inclined to do).

She watched him as she lay beside him in bed.

She always fell asleep first when they were together. Clutched in the secure embrace of his sturdy arms with his soft breathing and his strong, steady heart beat pounding in her ear; the sweetest lullaby she'd known in years.

But she always woke first. To the soft rays of Gotham's morning light creeping in through the crack in the curtains.

His arm was slung over her protectively, possessively; like a child clutching his most treasured teddy bear. His face cocooned in the crook of her neck.

Seeking warmth. Comfort. A love he wouldn't voice.

His breathing was deep and even; a safe, solid, healthy sound she would never tire of.

His lips were slightly parted and she could feel the warm fan of his breath on her neck.

She traced the planes of his face with a delicate finger, admiring every aspect like the jewels she stole. His usually stern brow was smooth. All the wrinkles and frowns were gone from his face.

It was only at times like this that he looked at peace. Comfortable. Unburdened. Vulnerable. _Innocent. _

Like the boy he once was long ago before oaths, and vengeance; before bats and the dark Gotham night.

_I wish he could look like this more often_.

Long dark eyelashes rested against his cheek. Selina snorted at the sight. He was such a masculine presence, but his eyes always ruined the image. His eyelashes were far too long, his blue eyes too wide. When she looked at them she could him sitting there by his parents dead bodies. A child in grief.

She skimmed her pinky under the edge of his eyelashes, delicate as a butterfly's wings.

He breathed out through his nose, giving a sigh of contentment. Selina moved so her lips were at his ear.

It was at this time that she spoke the words she was too afraid to say out loud.

"You know, I'd take care of you, if you let me. I'd stay, if you'd ask me too."

He mumbled something incoherently in his sleep, hands grasping at her.

"So what do you say, huh? Can we be together… always? Is that a deal?"

He moved closer to her, arms clutching her tighter in reply. He was asleep, his actions meant nothing, but she couldn't help but smile.

She nuzzled her cheek against his hair, breathing in the smell of him. An intoxicating aroma of his soap mixed with sweat, the Kevlar of his suit, and Gotham.

"Okay, deal it is."

The light glowed brighter in through the curtains, signaling it was time for Selina to get up and head for the showers. She liked to be up and ready before him. It gave her a chance to catch her bearings and shove down all the feelings that creeped out when she lay with him.

She rolled over, starting to extract herself from his embrace, when she felt his grip tighten once again. He mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Bruce?" she questioned, wondering if he'd woken. No answer. She moved again only to the have same result. He was still sleeping, but he wouldn't let go.

"Don't…go," his words were scattered, dream speak. He pulled her close once more, and she let him. "Stay…please?"

Selina's lips stretched as wide as her face would allow.

She snuggled closer to him, rolling over so they were chest to chest.

"I'll stay," she told him. "I don't think I could go if I wanted to." She was quiet a moment before adding; "Besides, even if cats leave, they always come back to the ones they love."

When he woke Bruce wouldn't remember this. It would all be some forgotten dream that he'd pull out later and play with like any other fantasy.

But he smiled in his sleep at her reply. It might've been a dream, but it was a happy one, a hopeful one.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I have actually had the beginning of this drafted for quite some time, but I just took a SUPER long time to complete it.

I won't bore you with the details of my life, but I've just been crazy busy and unmotivated in my writing. My goal is to get another chapter by the end of week (cross your fingers!)

_**SPECIAL**** THANKS TO:**_

All the lovely people who followed/favorited this story! And of course to my guest reviewer and Swindle Heart! Thanks so much for the support guys, it really does mean a lot.


End file.
